Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning
by JDog1357
Summary: After the eventful battle with the Keyblade Masters and the Darkness, an Academy has opened for kids to train in case a threat like that arose again. Tristan is a regular teen with August as his friend who helps him daily. However, when a new girl named Ren appears, and the Heartless and Nobodies arise, it's up to Tristan, His friends, and the power of light to stop the new threat!


Chapter One

Tristan gave a slight sigh as he sat in his class. He stared at the teacher, which was giving a lecture about how to summon their keyblades at will, and not at

random. "Can I have a voulnteer for this next lesson?" the orange haired teacher asked the class. No one would offer of course. The teacher sighed, pushing

up her glasses as her eyes scanned the room. The shaggy, brown haired teenager's hazel eyes were staring out into the never ending sky, wondering what

the Keyblade Masters were doing. Miss Kay smirked, and pointed to the teen. "Tristan," she said cooly. The teen looked up at the teacher, her bright blue eyes

targeting him. "Yes Miss Kay?" he asked her. "Come up here." she told him, curling her index finger at him. He nodded, getting up and walking down to the

front of the room. Most of the kids could only chuckle and laugh at him. Except for a couple of kids he knew. August, one of the older students here, was too

busy absorbed into her book to noticed. She pushed her jet black hair out of her eyes, and pushed her single red streak of hair behind her ear. She usually

wore her black tanktop and her white shorts. On her legs were boots that had white laces through them. "Tristan!" she snapped at him. Tristan looked at the

teacher and asked. "Ma'am?" he asked her. Miss Kay smirked lightly at the brown haired teen. "Please, demonstrate how you can summon a keyblade?" she

asked him. Shit. Tristan thought to himself. He didn't actually have his keyblade yet. "M-Miss Kay...I dont have a Keyblade." he admitted. He looked down,

examining his gray t-shirt and jeans, along with his black running shoes. Tristan hoped no one would laugh, but he heard nothing but dead air. Tristan looked

up, and saw everyone frozen in time...Time? No one could do that. Not even the Keyblade Masters. A soft giggle could be heard from outside in the hallway.

Tristan looked at the door, very confused. If everyone is frozen...Why's there giggling? He ran outside into the small, narrow hallway to find a girl, floating in

mid-air. "Hi there." she giggled lightly, waving to him. Her long, almost to the middle of her waist, pink hair was falling down her back, as her white tank top

was mostly covered by her black panda sweatshirt. Her white and black knee socks almost touched her red skirt, as she clicked her black boots lightly. "Who're

you?" Tristan asked quickly, still in shock of what had happened before. The girl smirked before she floated down to the ground, landing on her feet. "I'm Ren.

And I will be your party member." she said in a sweet tone before disappearing into a black portal. "Party Member...But those are only given to-" Time resumed

as he said the words. However, before he could finish the statement, the entire roof the school was lifted into the air. "Whoa!" He yelled out, looking up into

the sky. Instead of the never ending blue sky he knew, it was filled with the choatic colors of red and black. As if on cue, millions upon million of Samurai

Nobodies and Neo-Shadow Heartless flew from the air, landing onto the school and swarming it. Miss Kay weilded her Rose Callers, keyblade, the blade made

out of many roses, while the hilt form roofs around the red flower like handle. "Run Students! Run!" She exclaimed to the frantically running students.

"Thundaga!" the teacher exclaimed, as several bolts of lightning came from the sky, obliterating many of the Heartless and Nobodies. However, more and more

took there place. And soon enough, Miss Kay was devoured, a single heart floating into the air. "No way...This can't be happening...NO WAYY!" Tristan yelled at

the enemies, as they began to attack the students. One by One.


End file.
